Back to you
by ilikeoliverwood
Summary: It fits with my 'Waiting in Vain' one-shot. As usual, OWKB and fluffy! Find out what Oliver thinks of Katie Bell and learn something new about him like...(drum roll please!)...he can sing!


This story fits with my one-shot 'Waiting in Vain'. I hope that you'll enjoy it! If I still have the urge to follow it up with some more stuff, I'll make a series after my 'Simple Things' which is kinda on hold since I have a lot of stuff to do!

OWKB/songfic/one-shot/FLUFF

* * *

**_"BACK TO YOU" _**

**OLIVER'S POV:**

"I never knew you had other talents aside from quidditch, Bell" I smirk at her but then suddenly feel like I never should have said that. She quickly punches me on the arm jokingly, though I must say that it hurts.

I pretend to glare at her but then laugh when she quirks her eyebrows upward. "So, Katie, why did you sing that song? Having any troubles getting that mysterious crush of yours-who I must say you haven't told me yet."

I see her redden a bit but then look back up at me with a smug smile. "Why would I tell you anyways? I don't know the girl _you _fancy!"

"Hey-"

I'm just about to make a great comeback, I might add, when I hear the Weasley twins call my name. "Now we all know Wood, the insane quidditch captain who won us today's game. George and I were wondering if he had any other talent aside from quidditch-"

"-or making girls swoon" George adds quickly.

"Yes, well aside from that, that we all don't know about. So, with a little information from his mum" My mum? What did she tell them? "We were able to figure out that our quidditch captain here doesn't have that bad a voice when it comes to singing." Ah! Mum, why did you have to go tell the Weasley twins that? It's not my fault that I have an urge to sing in the shower when I'm home- of course I don't do that here where anyone can hear me!

I hear someone giggling beside me and see Katie trying to fight back laughter. "I never knew _you _could _sing, _Oliver!"

I redden a bit since I never really wanted anyone to know about that. Before I can even defend myself, the twins call out again. "So, Wood, come on stage and let us hear that 'inspiring' voice of yours as your mother called it." They laugh out loud on stage as others join them.

I sit still on the couch not even moving an inch_. 'I can't sing, well not in front of all these people! How could mum let such a valuable piece of blackmail about me slip? And what were they doing owling her? I just-'_

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Katie nudge me on my side. "C'mon Oliver, the sooner you do it, the faster you can get it over with." I'm about to just point out a very good reason why I shouldn't when she suddenly pulls me up with her.

"Katie, I don't wanna do this."

"Oliver, don't be such a baby! Just pick a song, sing, and you're done! Easy as that."

Still, being the stubborn person I am, I let her and Angelina and Alicia-who she called over to help- drag me over to the twins. "As your quidditch captain, I demand all of you to let go and let me get back to my seat!"

"Oh don't be such a bottle merchant, Oliver! This is just for fun. Besides, almost everyone here is charred from the butterbeers the twins brought, so barely anybody will remember what will happen here tonight."

"But still, I-"

But then suddenly, I find myself in front of the crowd, the microphone in hand, and the twins looking rather smug beside the girls. Finding no way to escape their evil wrath (a bit over the top!), I decide on finally giving into their request. The twins move forward and ask me to pick a song. Seeing as it's the only one I know from the small selection they gave me, I pick it and sit down on the stool Katie was on earlier.

Waiting for the song to start, I look over the crowd and spot my chaser, friend, and crush- Katie Bell. I recall for a moment earlier this evening when she sang her song. _'I wished that the 'mysterious' crush she has is me. I could have sworn by the way she was looking at me when she sang her song…wait! Oliver get your head out of the gutter! She doesn't think of you like that. It's probably Diggory or Davies she's drooling about. Lucky gits.'_

Before I can continue on with my ranting, I hear the beginning strums on the guitar.

"_**Back to you**_

_**it always comes around**_

_**back to you**_

_**I tried to forget you**_

_**I tried to stay away**_

_**But it's too late"**_

'_How many times have I say on the grass within the quidditch field and tried to tell myself that it won't work out between me and Katie?'_ I would guess about more than 50 if you include the times when she or anyone else would join me but then they'd never know what's going on in my mind. My friends all know about this crush-minus her of course!- and tell me that I should just pick a girl out of my 'fan club' who actually like me back, but of course the twins were against this.

"_**Over you**_

_**I'm never over**_

_**over you**_

_**there's something about you**_

_**It's just the way you move**_

_**the way you move me"**_

I have to admit that I have met some very nice girls here at Hogwarts but I guess that they all just can't compare to Katie. I mean the way her soft golden locks bounce on her shoulders whenever George or Fred pull of another prank always leave me in awe. I look back up at where she and the other's are sitting and just take a moment to smile at her.

Thankfully, she smile back and gives me a thumbs up. '_Well at least I know I don't sound too bad.'_ I quickly avert my eyes from the room for fear that if I look in hers too long, I might forget that I'm supposed to be singing a song.

"_**Yea, I'm so good at forgetting**_

_**and I quit every game I play**_

_**but forgive me love**_

_**I can't turn and walk away(this way)"**_

"_**Back to you**_

_**it always comes around**_

_**back to you**_

_**I walk with your shadow**_

_**I'm sleeping in my bed**_

_**with your silhouette"**_

After what was probably the second time I looked around the room, I look back at my friends. Fred and George, both standing behind the girls, smirk at me as if saying 'finally got back at you for training us so hard this week, Wood!'. Not being able to stand them anymore, I shift my eyes to my other two smiling chasers and watch them dart their eyes to an oblivious Katie. _'Do they know anything about it? What if the two gits told them and they told Katie?'_ Don't ask me how, but I guess they somehow got thought of what I was thinking and gave me looks saying 'don't worry we didn't say a word to her' accompanied by smiles.

"_**Should have smiled in that picture**_

_**if it's the last that I'll see of you**_

_**it's the least that you could not do"**_

"_**Leave the light on**_

_**I'll never give up on you**_

_**leave the light on**_

_**for me too"**_

'_I wonder if she knows this is about her? Why would she think that in the slightest?!' _I look at her, trying to catch her blue green eyes, when finally I do. For a moment, I think I saw something in them but I can't explain what it was. Was it happiness like the ones in the twins' eyes right now? Was it boredom? _'Was it love? Stop imagining these things Oliver! Maybe if they did-which not very likely- it would only be a player to a captain or a friend to a friend' That's we'll ever be.'_

Finally recovering from that realization which I had already learned before from previous talks with myself, I continue with the song surprised that I'm still in time with it after getting lost in my thoughts for some time.

"_**Back to me**_

_**I know that it comes**_

_**back to me**_

_**doesn't it scare you**_

_**your will is not as strong**_

_**as it used to be"**_

Finally finished together with the last strum of the guitar- don't ask me where cause I don't know either!- and take a small bow. Surprisingly, a lot of people start to clap causing me to be somewhat uncomfortable. _'I guess I'll stick with quidditch. At least with a broom, you can fly away from the crowd.'_

Still clapping, all my friends-including Katie- come over. "Wow, I never knew our dear captain has such talent in singing. I guess that's one more thing for the ladies to like and one more reason why all the guys should kill you." A couple of people who are still conscious laugh. "Well, we would all like to thank all those who preformed and we hope you enjoyed" With that, some starts to come over to the twins to congratulate them for the party, some go back up their dorms, while others gather around those who just preformed- including myself.

After finally escaping a group of girls, I work my way to Katie who's helping the twins clean up. Noticing me, she looks up and smiles. _'Oh that smile! And just look at how her hair falls over her eyes…stop staring Wood!' _I shake my head a bit and thankfully, Katie didn't notice. "Nice singing Oliver. I never knew you had such a great voice" she says as she levitates some bottles over to a bin Angelina just transfigured.

'_She though I sounded great!' _"Oh, thanks" Be smooth. Think of that muggle…James Bond was it?

"Yeah," finally moving that piece of blonde hair from her face. "one more reason for girls to like you, right?" _'Does that include you?' _Grinning from this thought, Katie just smiles before continuing her cleaning. Finally deciding on helping also, I start moving a broom across the floor although at the same time still thinking about- well you already know who!

'_I guess it wasn't that bad for me to sing. At least somehow I was able to tell Katie how I feel without being so forward. She does know that was for her, right?' _I sit down on the couch for a while pondering over this question. I look at her once more but know moving boxes filled with decorations while the others continued to also sweep the floors. Sighing, I get back to directing the broom where to clean. _'I guess not, I mean why would she think that I would ever sing something like that about her? It's not like she has any feelings like that towards me…' _(a/n: but I guess we all know the real answer)

After an hour, we're finally done and decide to head back to our dorms for a well deserved sleep. Before climbing up the stairs to the boys' dorms, we all say goodnight.

"See you all tomorrow for the Hogsmeade weekend" I remind the girls. I look at Katie and see that she seems to be thinking about something really hard. Waving a hand in front of her face I ask, "Kates are you okay?"

Suddenly she looks up, her face a bit flushed making her look even prettier. "Oh sorry Oliver." Suddenly she smiles back up before hugging me. "Well see all you boys tomorrow for breakfast!" and with that she and the girls walk back up to their dorms. _'Maybe tomorrow I can tell her' _I think to myself before the twins and I go up into our own dorms.

**KATIE'S POV**

'_What was with Oliver when he was singing? By the way he kept on looking at me, I could have sworn that it was for me…'_

And with that thought, I finally fall asleep thinking about no one else but Oliver. Little did I know that in the boys' dorm, Oliver was dreaming about me too.


End file.
